


The Key to My Happiness

by Falka_tyan



Series: Falka-tyan's Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sheithtober 2019, very little angst actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith's life as an Emperor isn't easy. Every day is full of challenges and unpleasant surprises.But being gifted a "harem boy" on his 30th birthday is too much even for Keith.What will the Emperor do?Will he succumb to his basic desires or stay a decent man?!The mystery unfolds below!





	The Key to My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/gifts).

> Oh, hello, everyone!  
Long-time no see!
> 
> A while before I wrote on Twitter that I'll take prompts and write them as my tribute to Kinktober 2019. I didn't want to follow any lists this time. Three people were kind enough to share their ideas, and now, I will share the first result of what I've done with those!
> 
> Current work is the result of me trying to write something of moderate size based on my friend's [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck/) beautiful prompt. He requested "an arranged marriage with Keith as a prince/king of his clan" and Shiro as his inexperienced new spouse which I tried to deliver.  
I have been really delighted to receive this prompt. Thank you, dear! I love how similarly we think sometimes!
> 
> Great thanks go to my lovely friend [nudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge/) whose recommendations helped me a ton! You're the best, dear!!!
> 
> And now, my readers, please, make yourself as comfy as possible and have a nice time!
> 
> (also look at the endnotes for my visual inspirations)

On Keith’s 30th birthday, he is gifted a real boy, wrapped up in ribbons.

And Keith accepts the gift despite wanting to shred his entire court to ribbons in his rage.

  
  


Two weeks later, Keith still can’t believe it had happened. He is still seething on the inside. 

That backwards-looking kingdom! That black hole of misery on the map of his Empire! These barbarians!

It’s bad enough that Keith has to endure them every time he gathers his united forces for military training. It’s bad enough that he has to invite their ambassadors to his palace on every festive occasion. But this, on top of it all?

Keith groans. He needs to do something about the arrogant kingdom. He’d already prohibited some damaging body modifications and allowed women to seek divorce on the territory of the Empire (including the barbaric place). Seems like it’s NOT enough change at all if those people still treat their young like that.

Let’s be real: the Goddess had forgotten about this kingdom, for how would she have given its people such shitty rulers otherwise?

This kingdom’s sole existence in the lands under Keith’s rule feels like a big joke. Keith hates everything about their lifestyle, but especially their fundamentalist practice (that Keith still hopes he’ll be able to eliminate slowly over the years). It’s as if they never want to make any progress!

In any case, before the “gift” incident, it was possible to pretend that they only exist in a fever dream. Now, it’s out of the question.

Are they taunting Keith? Fishing for a civil war? It certainly looked like it from the way their party leader sneered behind Keith’s back at the birthday ball, using his chance to be an asshole since Keith couldn’t react while in public. He’d been an Emperor for what, 12 years now? Still, obviously not enough to gain this kingdom’s respect if they find it acceptable to goad Keith that way.

While all other allies brought their envoys to the court a year or two after Keith reached adulthood and has been crowned with his father’s crown (ten years ago, for Goddess’ sake!), this nation felt the need to wait until now. While other allies made sure to not embarrass Keith and the envoys they’d sent, neither during the betrothal phase nor during the marital ceremony itself, these people had to make a spectacle of Keith and one of their own, making the poor boy act as if he was going into slavery and not entering a merely diplomatic union (despite it being presented as marriage).

The question is, what is he able to do? If not for their magic, Keith would’ve taken away all their privileges and change the rulers there. But as it stands, he can’t take the risks of starting a conflict.

It’s a conundrum Keith doesn’t know how to find a way out of.

At times like this, all Keith’s dreams of a stable and peaceful Empire seem completely unrealistic.

  
  


Keith enters his study and swings the door shut with more force than necessary.

The disastrous birthday party had been two weeks ago, but his anger doesn’t subside.

He still can’t believe it!!!

They brought him a new spouse dressed as a sex slave, showing off his toned body to a room full of nobles, rich merchants, and foreign diplomats from all countries of the Empire in the middle of an official reception at Keith’s Great Palace.

The question is: what the actual fuck?!

(Keith won’t ever admit it but the main reason he feels so outraged is his misplaced possessiveness for his new spouse who is, without a doubt, the most beautiful person Keith had ever laid his eyes on).

Keith doesn’t want to remember the events of the party but he does. It’s been mayhem, from start to finish. His main advisor, Coran, made it clear that rejection of the marriage proposal would cause severe consequences. This is why Keith agreed, under the condition that the ceremony would be organized immediately. He was in no mood for tolerating this circus longer than absolutely necessary. His new fiance looked happy about that, his party - smug, and his nobles didn’t even bat their lashes, used to their Emperor’s impulsivity.

Those shitheads. Keith is going to make them regret it; he’s going to put a solid effort into bringing the dirty hole they call a kingdom to civility.

But Takashi, his now seventh (or eighth? no, ninth!) spouse, had no hand in that. Keith doesn’t feel any contempt towards him.

He’s the real victim in this situation.

Keith is going to give Takashi as much freedom as he can, just as he did for his other spouses after the earlier marriages. His court knows that more than a few of Keith’s lawful husbands and wives had found someone they truly love here _ (not Keith) _ and pursued the relationship with them with Keith’s full approval and support. Keith had to threaten to raise the taxes for nobility three-fold when one duke tried to accuse Keith of being too lenient with his consorts. After a series of such outbursts, no one dared to say a word against Keith’s decision anymore.

Keith is happy that most of his spouses have been able to become his friends at some point. Not all, of course, but, luckily, Lotor and James are in the minority (Keith is still very fond of them).

Keith sure hopes he’ll be friends with Takashi once. He seems so... nice. No, really, he comes across as a genuinely kind and responsible person. He’s competitive, but lacking the petty jealousy so typical for many courtiers. He’s easygoing but knows how to stand up for himself. He’s smart but… Dear Goddess, it seems like Keith can only see positive things in Takashi.

Keith thinks about Takashi’s gentle smile, and his mind is once again flooded with the images from their wedding. Keith thinks that he might revise his earlier assessment: the part he got to spend with Takashi had been far from disastrous. Keith wouldn’t be able to forget it even for a thousand years: Takashi’s smiling face; the traditional dance they had to participate in together where Takashi’s trust and submissiveness completely melted Keith’s heart; Takashi’s beautiful grey eyes… and his translucent, provocative clothing that revealed more than it hid.

Thankfully, all things have an end, even Keith’s birthday/wedding party. Even the awkward evening afterwards when Keith had to ward off Takashi’s advances (the poor youth doesn’t know what he’s doing!), followed by an even more awkward night spent in one bed, when Keith didn’t dare to let himself doze off in fear of waking up to Takashi trying to give him a blowjob… or impale himself on Keith’s cock… or maybe…

Keith slaps himself on the cheeks with both hands. It stings, just how it should. Now is not the time to be distracted! He has a Council meeting in half an hour, and there are several law drafts he needs to study! 

Keith approaches his desk. It’s sturdy and reliable; Keith had inherited it from his father. Two meters wide, it’s cluttered with stuff (maps, writing utensils, documents, spell scrolls, star charts), leaving only a small island empty - Keith’s working space in front of his armchair.

In the right corner, right next to Keith’s bronze lion figurine, sits a small wooden jewellery box that the barbaric state’s delegation had given him during the introduction of his new fiance. Keith knows there’s a little metallic key in it. It glints like silver but is made of something else - maybe one of the magically enchanted metals this nation uses. It’s a weird wedding gift - Keith should ask Coran for an explanation. Considering that he knows how to use a clanmurel’s tail to heal chickenpox in children (without harming the animal in any way), there's a high chance that he is also well-versed in the annoying kingdom’s traditions. You never know with Coran, after all.

Something else catches Keith’s eye on the table: his newest certificate of familial status on top of a pile of papers. Keith takes the paper in his hand and reads the names of his spouses from top to bottom:

  1. Katie (Pidge)
  2. Acxa
  3. Lotor
  4. Lance
  5. Romelle
  6. Hunk
  7. Nadya
  8. James

All those are familiar and well-loved. And yet now, there’s also:

9.Takashi

and isn’t it the most beautiful name of the whole list?

For someone who avoided Takashi when he could all this time, Keith misses him something fierce.

Keith reads the name aloud and wonders: how is Takashi now? 

What is he doing? Does he miss his home and his closest people? And then, suddenly: where are Takashi’s rooms here? Where did Coran put him? All his spouses live in this wing of the palace, close to Keith’s rooms which means Takashi must be not that far from Keith now.

What is it like in Takashi’s rooms? There’s no way he’d settled already, just two weeks after his move into the palace. It sure has been a big transition for Takashi. Coran said he is what, nineteen? So young, so far from home. He sure is lonely.

Despite their awkward “first night”, they don’t have to continue to feel weird around each other. Keith decides that it’d be very impolite of him to not visit Takashi in his new dwelling and make sure that he has everything he needs. It’s his responsibility, even if he and Takashi started off on the wrong foot.

He needs to find Coran and order him to make things ready for when he goes to Takashi’s rooms.

In five hours, Keith announces that the meeting is over just because it wouldn’t end on its own. Both he and his advisors are too agitated to come to a single rational conclusion. Keith is also angry at Lotor for instigating an argument, but then again, he must admit that his husband number three had some valid points. If only he didn’t antagonize one of the advisors so harshly… Keith exits the big meeting hall, letting the residual noise and banter wash over him. He’ll deal with the fallout tomorrow.

To Keith’s utter annoyance, he feels a migraine starting behind his eyes. It’s a bad sign. It’s been a tiresome day, and it’s going to be a long evening of work, work, and more work on top. Keith dreads returning to his study. Maybe, he could hide in Hunk’s room and ask Pidge to cover his tracks? It’ll take Coran some time before he finds Keith...

With this in mind, Keith comes face to face with none other than Coran. Oops! Too late to flee now.

Keith’s so embarrassed (he was basically caught in the act of a mind crime!) that he wordlessly follows Coran when the latter waves his hand at Keith cheerily, assuming that their route will consist of the dining room and the dreaded study.

Keith is mentally going through the tasks he has to complete before he can allow himself to retire for the night when he and Coran stop walking. Too engrossed in his mental gymnastics, Keith emerges from his thoughts only after Coran pats him on the shoulder enthusiastically and wishes him to: “Have a very successful night, young Emperor!” Keith whirls around and discovers that he is standing in front of an unknown door while Coran is already on his way somewhere else, whistling a catchy tune from his youth. Keith looks up and down the corridor: at least, he knows where he is. Romelle’s room is a dozen meters to the right, and Nadya’s - right around the corner (the one Coran’s back had just disappeared behind). But this room had been unoccupied last time he walked past it. Keith almost decides that it’s Coran’s attempt to give Keith some time to rest his overworked brain staying away from his papers when the door opens.

There’s Takashi, standing at the entrance with his head bowed, his body language subservient and his pose welcoming. Keith doesn’t have any choice but to enter.

It feels like a trap, but what can Keith do? He came here on his own free will. More than that, he asked for this meeting himself. He can’t hurt the boy’s feelings now, can he?

It takes ten minutes and seven attempts to kiss, cuddle or crush him into the bed from Takashi before Keith realises what a huge mistake he made coming here.

When Keith bids his hasty farewell, Takashi’s beautiful eyes look at him with so much disappointment and… sadness?

It almost makes Keith stay. Almost.

In the safety of his own bedroom, Keith remembers: Takashi’s room was meticulously clean.

  
  


The next day proves to Keith that his visit to Takashi’s bedroom will have consequences. Takashi smiles at Keith and flirts with him openly every time they meet (and Keith can swear, they started meeting more often!). Every time, Keith starts to lose his words and blushes as if, between the two of them, he were the teenager.

Still, Keith stays strong and doesn’t budge: he knows what’s the right thing to do.

It goes on like that: Keith is trying to be friendly, Takashi is trying to seduce his Emperor.

Keith spends hours trying to tell Takashi that their marriage is not what he has been led to believe. Takashi listens attentively to Keith, squirming in his seat, then tells Keith that there’s no other way for him but to achieve intimacy with Keith and pleads to give him a chance.

Keith is getting desperate. He’s falling for the boy harder and harder with each passing day, and his growing love only makes him want to protect Takashi from making a fatal mistake more. 

As if sensing it, Takashi stops acting as bold as before by the end of the third week of his stay at Keith’s palace. He still dresses like a harem boy from Keith’s book of ancient stories most of the time (making the courtiers stare), he still keeps glancing at Keith sweetly from under his lashes, he still tries to find a way to make Keith’s smile as often as possible. But, at the same time, he stops cornering Keith or trying to kiss him (or to get him naked, thank Goddess). Instead, they spend time talking about everything, from politics to astronomy, and Keith finds that he looks forward to his conversations with Takashi more and more.

  


A month after Takashi’s arrival, Keith gets cornered by Nadya, Romelle and… James. The reason why they decided to scold Keith comes as a total surprise: they say he’s being cold and indifferent to Takashi, and it’s not a way to go! Keith defends that he’s just being reasonable and considerate which doesn’t pacify his spouses.

“Oh, yeah,” - says Romelle, rolling her eyes. - “The fact that you only slept with Lance and Hunk the last few years (and only after they got together so that you were sure you won’t spoil anything for them) doesn’t mean it should stay this way.”

Keith doesn’t have time for this bullshit. So he makes the only logical choice: he runs.

Behind his back, Nadya is shouting at him: “If you don’t talk to him today, we’ll ask Pidge to help us change your mind! You know they’ll find a way!”

Keith runs faster.

  


That same evening, Keith gets a visitor.

It’s almost midnight, and he is distracted by an important letter from an ally when there is a knock on the door. Keith calls out the invitation to come without looking up from his reading: at this time, it can only be Coran - no one else comes to Keith’s rooms so late.

Still immersed in reading, Keith doesn’t keep an eye on his surroundings, until a slight jingle attracts his attention, at last. Keith raises his head - and sees Takashi in his youthful glory and barely-there clothing. 

Takashi’s short black hair is covered by a thin veil, his arms are adorned with silver bracelets. There’s an intricately decorated dark-purple vest on his chest: it leaves the pecks almost bare and, of course, doesn’t hide his flat stomach. Takashi’s pants (oh, Goddess the merciful! they have deep cuts from both sides so that the tops of Takashi’s outer thighs are visible) are also dark-purple, with embroideries in silver. The pants are widening dramatically at the knees to be collected in a graceful heap by silver ringlets at Takashi’s ankles. Takashi’s feet are bare, and Keith is instantly annoyed at Takashi for not taking better care of himself. The vest, the pants, and Takashi’s bare arms are all covered in tiny coins - this must be what made the jingling sound that alarmed Keith of Takashi’s presence. Keith suspects Takashi allowed it to happen - since he was able to reach the table completely unnoticeably before that.

Swallowing nervously, Keith finally looks up at Takashi’s face: his gaze is lowered subserviently, though there’s this teasing little smile again that he always wears when Keith is being a dummy. He appears to be serious about confronting Keith right now while Keith would very much prefer not to be confronted. 

Not after a full day of strenuous work. Not when his defences are lowered. Is this why Takashi came now, and not earlier, wonders Keith? Is this him using a tactical advantage of Keith?

The table serves as a divider between them, for which Keith is grateful.

“Takashi? - asks Keith uncertainly. His voice sounds tired and gravelly even to his own ears. - Did you need something?”

“No, not exactly, Your Imperial Majesty,” - and Takashi bows slightly.

Keith sighs.

“I thought we were over with formalities,” - he offers in a flat voice.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” - amends Takashi smoothly, not changing his reverent tone a bit.

It’s obvious from Takashi’s choice of clothing that he intends to return to his attempts to seduce Keith (unfortunately) which Keith simply can’t allow.

The silence stretches. It seems like Keith’s ninth spouse is waiting for something, but, if this is the case, he’ll be waiting in vain. Keith won’t give Takashi any more ammo - Keith is outclassed as it is.

So Keith tilts his chin up and waits for Takashi’s next move.

He doesn’t have to wait too long.

As expected, Takashi tries to close the distance between them by rounding Keith’s table. Keith watches it wordlessly, trying to look truly cold and indifferent. He fails: he can practically feel how his own gaze slithers over Takashi’s bare chest and stomach, lustful and heavy. 

Keith realises that he can’t effectively fight against himself at this point. Keith is able to resist a pretty face - but not a young man that fascinates him. After getting to know Takashi, Keith is having a much harder time declining Takashi’s imprudent advances than in the beginning. 

Moreover, Takashi seems to be entirely sincere in his pursuit of Keith.

But, at the same time, being smart, and a good conversationalist, doesn’t equal having enough life experience. 

What did Takashi know and see prior to coming to the palace? The tiny little town where his grandparents died before he came of age? The boys’ home there? The druids’ base in the capital of his kingdom? The one where they offered Takashi, basically in exchange for his freedom, to heal him from the disease that was slowly eating at him for years at this point? How can Keith trust Takashi to know what’s good for him?

Keith doesn’t want to be the man who’d take advantage of such a wonderful person.

He needs to set things clear. Tell Takashi in no uncertain terms to hang back. It’s not what Keith wants but it’s what has to be done.

Takashi’s expression is so open and hopeful as he settles on the arm of Keith’s chair. It’d look less intentional if not for the revealing cuts on Takashi’s hips. Keith can barely suppress the urge to touch the smooth skin, so readily exposed. Takashi said he was more muscular, once, but his disease changed that quickly. Later, at the druids’, he wasn’t allowed much physical activity - they started grooming him to become the ”tribute” to the Emperor, and a “harem boy” is supposed to stay lithe and willowy. It’s an irredeemable sin in Keith’s eyes - to not let Takashi’s muscles grow! He’d look even more stunning if…

But enough of distractions. Takashi is saying something about why Keith has to give him another chance. He chose the course of logic this time and tries to change Keith’s mind with carefully crafted arguments. 

Unfortunately for Takashi, Keith doesn’t really listen to him - he isn’t able to. His head spins, his heart beats too fast, - it’s not that easy to be so close to the person you like and do n o t h i n g. More than that, to do nothing and to prepare to severe the ties between you and your love interest. Keith hates it, hates this situation, hates that he doesn’t have a way out.

  


…. Takashi is still talking.

Keith finds himself lifting his right hand, interrupting the flow of words.

“Takashi, please. Stop,” - he murmurs.

“Excuse me?” - asks Takashi worriedly.

Keith replies, not bothering to address what little he heard of Takashi’s speech:

“We can’t be together now.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Takashi. Keith stubbornly trudges on, aware of hysterical notes in his voice:

“I told you, I can’t do this! I can’t take advantage of you! Why won’t you understand!”

Next to him, Takashi swallows heavily and turns in his position on the arm of Keith’s chair to face Keith more directly. The move makes the fabric of Takashi’s pant leg flow around Keith’s thigh and pool over Keith’s knee. Keith shivers - he can feel it through the material of his pants. It’s the last drop - Keith can’t endure this torment any longer.

Keith stands up abruptly, startling Takashi, and stumbles to another part of the room. There, Keith turns his back to Takashi and indicates with a gesture that he should stay where he is. Thankfully, Takashi doesn’t try to contradict. Keith is aware that he must look foolish, but what can he do?

Keith takes a few breaths to ground himself and turns around.

He is met with the sight of Takashi on his knees next to the table. Keith’s eyes widen as he gasps in shock. His traitorous dick twitches in his pants, and, for a second, Keith’s mind is flooded with images of coming closer and touching Shiro’s hair… Running a palm down his neck so that goosebumps would erupt on his skin... Touching his chin and lifting his head up gently to push a finger at his lips…

Keith snaps himself out of it. And, as if on cue, Takashi says pleadingly: “Please, Keith, just let me make it right…”

Between his own guilty thoughts and Takashi’s apparent desperation, Keith is close to panic. He utters, defeated:

“No, Takashi, no! No more talking, please. It’s the last time we breach this topic. If we have another incident like that, I’ll order to move you to another wing of the palace. And now, please, leave.”

Takashi’s supposed move is an obvious lie; Keith wouldn’t ever do that. Neither of Keith’s other spouses would’ve taken Keith’s words at face value. But Takashi doesn’t know him that well yet. He snaps his mouth shut and goes very pale. 

Keith is afraid he’d overdone it but he didn’t see any way around it. Takashi needs to realise that things won’t be the way he’d envisioned them; it won’t work.

It takes a moment or two, but Takashi recovers. It looks like something breaks in him, though, and Keith knows that he’s unable to fix it. This thought hurts Keith more than he would have expected.

Meanwhile, Takashi pushes to his feet. “As you wish, Your Imperial Majesty,” - he says dryly, and his tone is like a punch to the gut for Keith. - “I am sorry for interrupting your work. Before I go: there’s one thing only you can help me with. I can return tomorrow.”

It’s a tempting offer, but what if Takashi changes his mind overnight and the same attempts to seduce Keith will go on? Keith decides to get it over with.

Very softly, Keith asks:

“What is it, Takashi?”

Takashi is all business:

“Did you receive a little box with a metallic key from the members of my party on our wedding day?”

“Yes,” - says Keith, unsure. There was something like that... Then it hits him: this is the thing he was forgetting to ask Coran about for the last week! The box must have gotten buried under the papers and slipped Keith’s mind completely.

Keith glances at his table, thinking, then back at Takashi. He almost flinches when he meets his ninth husband’s eyes. Takashi’s stare is unyielding, and Keith finds he has been woefully unprepared for him looking anything other than docile.

“Do you know what it’s for? - asks Takashi. - The key, I mean.”

Keith shakes his head. The key is so tiny; Keith doesn’t know where to find a lock that small.

Takashi sighs, puts his palm over his eyes and chuckles nervously. He murmurs something under his breath, along the lines of: “I should’ve asked earlier” and “That’s stupid”.

Keith frowns. He doesn’t understand. He hates being out of the loop so he snaps irritably:

“And what is it for, then?”

Takashi takes his hand away from his face and looks at Keith. His stormy grey eyes are contemplating Keith impassively. 

“For the cage on my cock, Your Imperial Majesty,” - states Takashi simply after a few seconds of agonizing silence.

Wha-a?

Keith blinks. Opens his mouth intending to ask a question. Gapes like a fish, closes it.

It takes some time for Keith to realise what the hell Takashi is talking about, and then some more to believe that Takashi is being serious. 

This time, Keith feels out of his depth like he never had before, and he can’t even ask someone for advice.

Takashi only gives Keith a small reprieve and, before Keith can gather his wits to add some other dumb thing, says calmly:

“Now that we’re both on the same page, I need to know whether you want me to keep the cage on or to take it off. There are options: you can keep me locked and allow me out of it for certain periods of time, or maybe let me stay uncaged all the time until you feel like locking me up again one day...”

And Takashi trails off.

In lieu of an answer, Keith gets back to his table hastily and starts digging the cursed box up. Keith concentrates on this mission as if it were the last thread connecting him and his sanity. It’s a simple action. It has a reason and a clear goal. It’s what he can do.

Keith refuses to admit to himself that his hands shake.

When the box is found (finally!), Keith tries to offer it to Takashi, but the latter refuses to take it.

“Oh, no, - and now Takashi looks darkly amused by Keith’s hardships, - I can’t touch the lock with the intention of opening it. I can’t even take the contraption off myself after it’s been unlocked. See, the cage and the lock on it - they’re magical. Only you, as my Emperor, my husband and, by the beliefs of the people who’d delivered me here, my owner, are able to unlock my finest parts. Funny, right? Enchanting cock cages - what a way to utilize the precious art of magic!”

The more Takashi explains, the less can Keith believe it. It doesn’t look like Takashi is joking, not at all. It’s not his style to make fun of serious matters. 

In any case, Keith would better believe a lie and have to deflect another seduction attempt than to doubt Takashi.

This story can’t be true though, can it?

It shouldn’t. It totally shouldn’t.

While Keith flounders internally, Takashi grows impatient:

“What’s your decision, then? We can test how the magic will react if I try to use the key myself, if you don’t trust me. Though I’d prefer to avoid such… demonstrations”.

In other words, there must have been demonstrations before, aimed at showing Takashi that he is helpless and should stop trying to take initiative.

The very idea makes Keith’s blood boil.

Keith stutters: “And how long… did you… you know...?”

“How long did I wear my cock cage without taking it off? - supplies Takashi dutifully. - Tomorrow will be a month.”

Keith squeaks indignantly, earning a tired half-smile from Takashi.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” - Keith says, more to himself, but Takashi reacts anyway.

“How would I know you’re unaware? - Takashi shrugs. - You’re the omnipotent Emperor, I’m just an envoy. I’ve been taught that my role here is to serve you, nothing else. The cock cage is just a tool that’s supposed to help me with that. And I am already breaching protocol by having this talk with you.”

Keith must look affronted since Shiro softens his approach a bit.

“I know you don’t think that way.”

That’s little consolation.

The issue still stands: Takashi’s member has been tormented for a whole month and is being tormented right the fuck now while Keith isn’t doing anything to help. No, not like that: Keith has been unknowingly taking part in this crime for a month. This is inexcusable: Takashi had been in Keith’s care and didn’t trust Keith enough to outright ask him for help.

Takashi continues:

“The cage itself is not the issue. They made me wear it, on and off, for a year before my departure. I am fairly used to it by this point.”

Keith opens his mouth and closes it. He has nothing to add. Takashi says:

“But I was allowed to take it off for cleaning at least once every two weeks. I’d prefer you let me follow this pattern.”

With this, Takashi finally trails off. Seems like he is waiting for Keith’s reply.

Only then does Keith notices that he still holds the box with the tiny key in his unsteady hands.

If everything Takashi said is true (Keith still can’t accept it: the whole custom is… just so barbaric), Keith has no other choice but to take the metal piece off for good. 

It’s really late. They need to hurry up and do the thing.

“Let’s go to your bedroom, and I will unlock the... thing,” - offers Keith. He doubts Takashi will be comfortable doing it in Keith’s office (or worse, Keith’s bedroom). Or, actually, Takashi might not care but Keith does. It’s also better to not have his working space be associated with sex.

“As you wish, Your Imperial Majesty,” - repeats Takashi evenly and turns for the door.

Keith sighs and follows.

They walk the empty corridors in silence, Keith clutching the tricky box in his sweaty hands. He knows no one would be able to see through the wood or realise what kind of key is inside even if they saw, and still, the irrational fear of disclosing Takashi’s secret is strong.

Right after they enter Takashi’s rooms, Takashi easily discards his purple pants which leaves him in his tiny vest and a stunning little undergarment which looks more like a loincloth than anything else. It consists of two triangular pieces of fabric and is held on Takashi’s hips by flimsy ribbons.

Congratulations, Keith is half-hard now. Yep. No denying it.

He must’ve hit the lowest point of today, thinks Keith dejectedly. He can’t fall any lower.

That’s when Takashi chooses to sit himself on a sofa and untie the ribbons.

Keith’s mouth goes dry at the sight (and his cock now strains against his pants to the point of painful).

There’s a small metal contraption on Takashi’s soft cock. It’s full-metal, silver, and looks like it was painted on skin, so filigree the lines and patterns are. Keith heard of such things (designated for adult games, not for instilling actual discipline), but, in his understanding, they usually presented a metallic cylinder or a net of metallic bars that resemble the shape of a cock. Simple and efficient. 

Whatever his expectations were, Keith certainly didn’t expect the sadistic device to be a work of art. Much less did Keith expect how arousing it’d be to see something like that on a person that just claimed Keith owned them.

Enough distractions! Keith will have all his life to shame himself for such impulses later.

But… How is Keith supposed to concentrate on anything, facing… this? When Takashi’s pretty cock is locked in steel, all for Keith, and Takashi expressed his agreement to be held chaste? The mere theoretical possibility of it is maddening. 

Keith is aware that he stares. With great difficulty, he shakes his reverie off (read: banishes the images of _ Takashi getting pounded hard by Keith while Takashi is wearing his little cage and is unable to finish, and is begging Keith to let him come _, from his mind) and opens the wooden box.

The little silver key glistens on its plush pillow inside the box. Keith swallows. He can’t stall any longer. His spouse is waiting.

Takashi’s legs are open wide, giving Keith a view of his testicles (adorned by a silver ring that seems to be a part of the cage) and toned thighs.

Keith wants to reassure Takashi, wants to tell him that it’s alright, that he won’t ever have to wear this vicious little contraption again _ (only if he himself wants to _, supplies Keith’s hornbrain) but Keith doesn’t trust his voice to say it aloud. Takashi probably just wants to get it over with, and for Keith to leave anyway. Keith gets it. After how he talked to Takashi less than 10 minutes prior, it doesn’t come as a surprise.

He almost asks if he should wash his hands but it’s not like his documents are infectious.

So he just kneels between Takashi’s legs, ignoring everything (including his awkward boner) but the metal device. Keith doesn’t look at Takashi’s face, as well, too embarrassed for that.

Its starts easy enough: Keith opens the tiny padlock and takes it off. Then, he looks the cock cage over once again, looking for a way to take it off gingerly. He removes the part that covers the shaft first. This is easy, too. After that, Keith starts to pull off the ring that goes around Takashi’s cock and the testicles. It’s a trickier task: Keith must be careful to not pull at the skin or fine hairs that grow in the crotch area. Keith is so immersed in dealing with the ring, that he almost misses the soft moan that Takashi gives. 

Keith doesn’t let himself get sidetracked. He has a poor boy’s cock to free.

When Keith manages to pull the ring off, there’s another moan, louder this time. It’s music to Keith’s ears.

Keith looks at Takashi’s genitals, now free and so-so perfect, and his hands move on their own: one caresses Takashi’s heavy balls, making the boy shudder; the index finger of the other runs up the hardening shaft which elicits a series of moans from Takashi and prompts him to buck up his hips. 

Almost immediately, Takashi starts pleading with him. Keith can’t believe Takashi is so _ responsive. _ Is it just for Keith? For the first time after Takashi let his underwear fall off from his hips, Keith dares a proper look at his face.

As cheesy as it sounds, Keith forgets how to breathe for a few moments.

Takashi is falling apart in Keith’s arms. He is, for lack of a better word, stunning. Dozens and dozens of epithets wouldn’t be enough to describe him: his tear-streaked cheeks and his bitten lips; his dark grey eyes, almost black from desire; his trusting expression. Keith probably won't be able to want someone else after this.

“Takashi, baby,” - murmurs Keith, overcome with emotion… then he remembers himself. It’s too late, though: the cat is out of the cage (pun unintended). It most certainly doesn’t go unnoticed: Takashi moans loudly again despite the fact that Keith’s hands stopped moving.

“Please, Keith, please, - chants Takashi brokenly. - Don’t stop! You can’t just leave me like that!”

There’s nothing in the world right now that Keith wants more than to fulfil Takashi’s wish. Unfortunately, he feels like the right thing would be to _ talk _first. They only agreed on removing the cock cage. Keith had already taken things much further than he’d intended to.

After throwing an apologetic glance Takashi’s way, Keith takes his hands off him completely. This earns Keith a desperate whine. Before Takashi does something reckless, Keith asks, hoping to bring Takashi’s brain back online:

“Do you not lie about wanting me?”

As soon as the phrase leaves Keith’s mouth, he cringes inwardly: it sounds so very, very stupid! Can’t he be more eloquent when it matters?!

Takashi doesn’t seem to mind, though. He locks his gaze with Keith’s, his eyes wild and frantic, and babbles on:

“Yes, yes, I wanted you the moment I saw you the second time! You were just as beautiful as when I was little but much more regal! I was so happy that they chose me to be the tribute. All the hard times were not for nothing if I got to be yours!”

Takashi goes on, but Keith has a hard time processing - he thinks he checks out of reality for a few seconds. When he comes to it Takashi seems to have gained lucidity back. He sat up on his seat and is trying to catch Keith’s attention again, talking hurriedly:

“I don’t know what made you think you are taking advantage when I’m begging you to take me, been begging since the very first day. Did you think it was just because of the druids? No, it’s not like that! Not at all! Keith, please, you need to believe me! I didn’t know much about you as a person at the very start but I knew for sure that you’re a ** _good _ **person at the banquet already - after you almost threw your glass at one of my overseers one time she has been rude to me! You never made me doubt my first impression!”

When Keith doesn’t react, Takashi resorts to begging again:

“Please, Keith... I think I’m falling in love with you, don’t push me away!”

Keith looks into Takashi’s eyes wordlessly until the tension between them becomes unbearable. He’s just so out of his depth.

Then, Keith just plops on the floor gracelessly and proceeds to stare at the polished wood of the floorboards as if they hold any answers to his questions. There, Keith starts another mental battle with himself.

Through it all, Takashi stays silent, seemingly sensing Keith’s need to be left alone with his thoughts.

Keith thinks hard.

All his arguments stand. Takashi is very young, and has no experience in relationships, and had been basically groomed to become Keith’s sex-slave for the last years. 

But… does Keith really have to treat Takashi like someone who doesn’t know what’s right for them? He’d had to overcome so much already. He had been all on his own, with no help or people to rely on. Goddess, he has been dying! Despite everything, in the end Takashi managed to pull through. He came out of a horrible situation alive and stronger than before. It’s safe to say that Takashi had reached Keith’s palace thanks to his patience and determination, more than anything (aside from a bit of luck).

So, maybe… Keith should stop trying to think for other people? Stop trying to decide for Takashi?

“I like you, too,” - Keith finds himself saying. The room is a little blurry. Is he blushing? Feels like it.

Keith also thinks that an: “I like you” is a very poor description of his feelings to Takashi but it’s the best he can produce right now with his brain cells scattered and his insides turned into goo.

But Keith isn’t allowed to wallow in his own insecurities for too long. Strong hands envelop him in the warmest hug he’d ever felt. The next thing Keith knows is that he’s getting dragged on the sofa and kissed silly.

Keith had never been kissed like that. He never let Hunk or Lance kiss him much (the way they do it… gross!), and certainly not one of his one-night stands, as few as they were. It goes on like that: with Takashi insistent and enthusiastic, and Keith simply following his lead. They part slowly, both a little dazed.

And then, just as slowly, Takashi pulls Keith’s hand back where it was (namely: on Takashi’s dick), and Keith does what he’d wanted all along: touches his precious boy. He strokes and caresses Takashi’s member in the most careful, loving way he can manage. He pulls all the little tricks he knows will heighten his lover’s pleasure.

Keith’s reward are all the pretty sounds that Takashi produces: pretty little whimpers, breathy moans and whines. His reward are his erratic movements and heavy breathing. His reward are Takashi’s beauty, his openness.

He enjoys sex more than ever in his life. It’s pure joy.

Takashi comes quickly, and Keith doesn’t let him get embarrassed by that. This time, it’s Keith who initiates the kiss. He’s the one to control it, as well. It’s slow, unhurried; Keith doesn’t let Takashi work them up into a frenzy. By the time Keith ends the kiss, Takashi had surrendered to him fully. Keith watches Takashi pant and try to collect his bearings. He’s such a sweet boy. So tender and trusting, making himself vulnerable just for Keith.

By the time their second kiss ends, Takashi’s cock is half-hard again. Keith takes time to observe it, now that Takashi’s frantic need is sated.

The cock has a nice shape. It’s not very big, even out of the metal cage. Keith would say, it’s average on the smaller side. And the most pleasing of all observation: Takashi’s cock fits wonderfully in Keith’s narrow palms - as if it was meant to be there.

Keith kisses his love again and, while Takashi is distracted, Keith manages to drag him to the bed. Before they tumble down onto the mattress, Keith cleans them both with a spell Allura taught him. The simple magic makes Takshi gasp in wonder. Keith can almost hear the questions that threaten to fall from Takashi’s lips. But it’s an issue for another time: now Keith is going to tuck his love into his bed and spend the night guarding his sleep.

Keith fails spectacularly at executing his plan: he falls asleep first, lulled by the sound of Takashi’s soft humming.

The next day, they’ll wake up in each other’s arms, cosy and happy.

And the next day.

And the day after that.

And many-many days after.

Because from this night on, Keith won’t be able to fall asleep without Takashi by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My main inspiration for the costumes were ballets with oriental thematic, and, mainly, the designs by Léon Bakst, made for the Russian Seasons in Paris in 1900-1920th.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you want to learn more about the great artist Léon Bakst, follow this link: [Léon Bakst](https://prabook.com/web/leon.bakst/720996/)  
  
  
Now that was a lot of pictures! Tell me how you feel about Keith's actions? Were they reasonable?  
And Shiro? Poor boy, this time I gave him something heavy again...
> 
> Thanks for being with me!
> 
> As always, you can contact me here:  
on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
